Yes, my lady
by Nocturna4
Summary: Ya habían pasado tres años y ella no lo olvidaba. Él nunca había esperado que Elizabeth deseara vender su alma a un demonio ¿Qué había ocurrido? La imagen frente a él, erótica sumisión, despertó algo nuevo en su interior. El sádico morbo despertó 'Me gustaría darle una mordida'
1. Primer Acto: Aparece el demonio

**Advertencia:** Ni Kuroshitsuji y Kuroshitusuji II son de mi autoría, estos son de Yana Toboso. Este trabajo no tiene lucro alguno más que los especificados para fics.

**Advertencia II:** Los siguientes eventos son realizados después del capítulo doce de Kuroshitsuji II, si no lo has visto con anterioridad puede que la información te parezca reveladora y no me hago responsable de la información sea recibida sin ser realmente deseada.

**Yes, my lady.**

'¡Desearía que todos estuvieran muertos!'

'¡Desearía poder hacerles lo mismo!'

'¡Yo… yo… yo desearía…!'

'¡Malditos bastados! Daría mi alma por…'

'¡Si Dios no es capaz de darme mi venganza que sea el Demonio!'

'Yo… no voy a morir… yo…'

Los humanos eran asquerosos, siempre caían en desesperación con facilidad y eran capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de satisfacer a ese lado oscuro de sus corazones. Ahí, podía observar todo el mundo derrumbarse, petición por petición. En tiempo humano llevaba tres años escuchando en completo aburrimiento almas que se proponían hacer tratos con demonios. En tres años había visto a algunos no cumplirse sus deseos y a otros ser atendidos por iguales a él.

Iguales…

No, él era Ciel Phantomhive, uno de los pocos en ese lugar que había sido humano antes de ser un demonio. Ya le habían explicado que al pasar el tiempo se acostumbraría a los años como días, pero por el momento casi corría todo como cuando estaba vivo. Además, le daba asco tantos demonios, dedicados a placeres o a devorar almas, una tras otra. Para eso él tenía a Sebastián, que atendía sus necesidades y conseguía por él aquellas diminutas cosas pero tan deliciosas.

Al devorar un alma, se podía sentir como propio cada placer, cada dolor, cada momento brillante y oscuro en su vida. Y cada comento tenía sabores, deliciosos, intensos y ligeros.

'Ya… ya no más…'

Ciel levantó la mirada de golpe de sus ensimismamientos, esa voz le era extremadamente familiar, se inclinó sobre el río de la vida y sintió que sí tuviese corazón se le escaparía en ese momento.

'Elizabeth…' murmuró.

Aquello era imposible, ella no podía estar en un momento de desesperación, no podían estar los hilos de su vida tan enlazados a la muerte como para que su alma, en un grito desesperado pudiese conectarse a ese río. Peor aún, al lado que era para los demonios. Ella no podía tener manchada su vida de tal forma que sus ruegos negaran a los ángeles y solo deseara a los demonios…

'Yo…'

La voz era quebradiza, la imagen en el río de la vida se fue aclarando, realmente era ella, habían pasado tres años y tenía la belleza de una mártir. La luz de la luna entraba por su ventana, iluminando su rostro como de porcelana, que ya había dejado atrás rastros infantiles, sus grandes ojos verdes parecían no tener brillo y su piel se veía reseca, los labios que antes habían guardado tanta inocencia se encontraban quebrados y sin vida. El cuerpo, traslucido por el camisón era fino, pequeño pero desarrollado. Ciel sintió un placido calor en su cuerpo que si bien había entendido que los demonios también sentían y por ello mismo eran tan entregados a los placeres sexuales y en la edad media se habían divertido en bosques con hombres y mujeres que les rendían culto, él nunca pensó que eso le ocurriría. Pero era placer demoníaco y carnal que solo él sabía que sentía ya que su cuerpo parecía de mármol. Un placer provocado por el cuerpo joven y delicado, por los ademanes serviciales que su ser demostraba al aferrarse a la ventana como si viese a la luna como si fuese realmente Dios, su Dios. Al igual que al ver un alma, se le hizo la boca agua ante las piernas descubiertas y libres de impureza, los hombros en sutil curva, el cuello regio. En ese momento, en ese par de segundos olvidó que era la dulce Elizabeth, su estimada prometida tan infantil y dulce que no podía despertar ningún mal pensamiento. En ese par de segundos solo era una deliciosa presa, una sierva suplicante.

'¡Ya no más! ¡Ya no más! ¡Yo no voy a olvidarlo!' gritó con fuerza, golpeando el cristal con tal fuerza que vibró, por sus mejillas comenzó a recorrer lágrimas rebeldes y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí.

Ciel se inclinó interesado, aquel golpe había hecho vibrar hasta el propio aire en donde se encontraba él, se fijó que en las manos de Elizabeth no adornaba ninguna joya, nota clara de que se encontraba soltera, su piel sin luz y tan pálida parecía que había estado encerrada por mucho tiempo, las grandes ojeras demostraban la falta de sueño y preocupación.

'Yo deseo estar lejos de todos… ¡De todos! Y poder tenerlo a él'

Un extraño brillo púrpura la rodeo, se fue haciendo más fuerte, era el indicio de un alma esperando hacer un contrato. Ciel apartó la mirada y notó que no era el único interesado, había otros demonios saboreándola.

'¡Ven! ¡Maldita sea, ven!' se levantó con orgullo, Elizabeth tenía una pose de orgullo y seguridad que impactó a Ciel, parecía que podía doblegar a cualquiera, una sonrisa cínica que partió más sus labios se posó en sus labios '¡Devora mi alma maldito demonio!'

Esas palabras lo impactaron de sobremanera, miles de pensamientos recorrieron su mente casi robándole la existencia.

'Me gustaría darle una mordida' una diabólica sonrisa se posó en sus labios y con su lengua recorrió sus labios, saboreándola en más de un sentido.

'¿Joven amo?' la voz de su mayordomo no pudo alejarlo de todos sus pensamientos pero si recordarle lo que ocurría.

'Sebastian' dijo con su voz autoritaria 'creo que es hora de mi primer contrato, es una orden'

No necesitaba ver que una sonrisa sobria se había puesto en los labios del otro demonio, ni oír como se arrodillaba y posaba su mano sobre su pecho, inclinando su rostro.

'Yes, my Lord'

Un ruido se escuchó en la habitación, Elizabeth ya había vivido varias de esas experiencias, sacó de atrás de su cortina un bastón, aquel que había sido de Ciel hace tres años atrás y entre tantas cosas del joven que había obtenido era de las que con más recelo cuidaba, se giró con rapidez, usando el bastón como arma.

'¡No volveré ha ir ahí!' anunció, decidida, por mucho que lo intentaran no lo iba a olvidar, no negaría la verdad aunque la tratasen de loca.

Pero la habitación estaba vacía y no sentía ninguna presencia conocida, no era su padre ni mucho menos de su tío, que era usualmente quien la iba a ver en esos momentos ya que ninguno de sus progenitores se atrevía.

'¿Quién anda ahí?' murmuró, dando un paso hacia delante '¡Muéstrate!'

'Pensé que lo sabrías… Lizzy' el corazón se le detuvo repentinamente y sintió que las piernas le fallaban. No podía ser… No era posible.

Como si las sombras de un rincón hubiesen sido la misma noche sin luna, una figura dio un paso al frente y se mostró, alto y gallardo, con unos pantalones negros alargados, zapatos en punta y con pequeño tacón del mismo color, una camisa blanca con los puños cerrados y un chaleco negro, el cabello azabache cayendo sobre la mitad de su rostro, ocultando su ojo derecho con un parche. Elizabeth dio un paso hacia atrás y se tocó el pecho para que el corazón no se escapara.

'¿C-Ciel?' murmuró, las lágrimas quisieron correr pero ya estaba seca de tanto llorar, a cambio sus piernas perdieron todo poder de sostenerla y cayó de rodillas, sin apartar la vista de él 'No… no puede ser' era Ciel, estaba segura, por su mirada como el cielo antes de iniciar el crepúsculo, pero ya no era el niño que recordaba, era un joven, un hombre.

'Tú me has llamado pero pese a eso crees que no es verdad' el demonio caminó en su dirección, la habitación se oscureció acorde a su andar pero el seguía siendo visible, como si la luz la diese su ser.

'C-Ciel… pero… tú…' ella sentía que su boca perdía la habilidad de hablar, se iba cerrando su garganta como si se ahogase, él se arrodilló para estar a su altura, la mano fría tocó su rostro y fue reconfortante pero a la vez le llenó de pánico 'Tú… desde hace tres años… tú…'

El dedo blanquecino del joven tocó sus ásperos labios y la cayó.

'Tú has deseado que un demonio devore tu alma a cambio de un deseo y por ello he venido. Yo cumpliré un contrato contigo, estaré a tu lado hasta que se cumpla por completo tu deseo y a cambio tu alma será mía' le comunicó.

Elizabeth siempre había deseado que Ciel volviese a sonreír, recordaba con fuerza que fuese como cuando eran niños, pero una corriente eléctrica le recorrió y sus mejillas se incendiaron cuando vio la nueva sonrisa del muchacho, una sádica y dominante, perversa, dedicada a ella.

'¿Cómo?' murmuró, no podía ser posible, ella había invocado al maldito demonio que le había arrebatado a Ciel, pero en su lugar había aparecido él, de repente abrió los ojos admirada y se echó hacia atrás '¿T-Tú… eres un demo…?'

'¿Lo deseas o no? Hay otros que devorarían tu alma y tienen más paciencia que yo' murmuró serio, hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero no lo logró, ya que Elizabeth se lanzó contra su pecho y se aferró con fuerza a él.

'No te vayas' murmuró, Ciel volvió a sentir ese calor en su cuerpo, las curvas de la joven se hundieron contra él y el fuego de vida que emanaba era suculento, su mirada enrojeció temporalmente hasta tomar el control de la situación, él no la tocó, rechazando así la falta de respuesta 'Yo no deseo que otro me devore más que tú' le comunicó ocultando su rostro avergonzado, una sonrisa algo enferma se posó en sus labios al oírla, era claro que podría exigirle todo y pedirle cualquier cosa que ella obedecería, era una sierva más que una ama.

'Entonces, harás un contrato conmigo ¿Cuál es tu deseo?' ella levantó su mirada, lo observó sin poder creer que estuviese ahí pero repentinamente se puso seria. El cuarto desapareció, todo se llenó de oscuridad y repentinamente ambos estaban parados, uno frente al otro.

'Yo deseo estar lejos de todas las personas que desearon alguna vez que te olvidara y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo' por un segundo el abrió los ojos, ese era un deseo puro, no entendía como había llegado a ser un contrato propicio para un demonio y no para un ángel 'También que aquellos que me llamaron loca sufran lo mismo que me hicieron sufrir' una determinación completa se formó en su rostro y Ciel comprendió en ese momento la verdadera naturaleza del contrato.

'Cuando termine tu contrato tu alma será mía' se arrodilló frente a ella y se inclinó, su mano tocó el pie femenino y sus dedos se deslizaron por su pantorrilla, por esas piernas delicadas, ella sintió que su cuerpo se erizaba por completo.

'¿C-Ciel?' murmuró, por un segundo en su voz se filtró ese tono agudo e inocente de años atrás, él sonrió e inclinó su rostro, sostuvo con fuerza la pierna femenina y recorrió con su nariz la tersa piel, subió hasta llegar cerca del inicio de su cadera y la besó, ella se sintió desfallecer y estuvo a punto de empujarlo hasta que sintió que pequeños cortes y quemazones cortaban esa zona.

'Cumpliré tus deseos y seguiré tus órdenes pero todo será a cambio de…'

* * *

Cerró la puerta al salir de la habitación, Sebatian lo esperaba afuera, ya no era el de antes, desde la primera vez que había perdido la posibilidad de devorar su alma se había vuelto más flexible, hasta casi más humano, a veces se filtraba aquello en su presencia, una sonrisa de añoranza o resignación, como en ese momento. La marca en su propia mano izquierda brillaba azulada y sus ojos estaban rojos.

'Joven amo' su mayordomo se inclinó y Ciel se rió en silencio '¿Ocurre algo gracioso?'

'Un mayordomo con mayordomo' le señaló y ambos sonrieron con sadismo 'será mejor iniciar. Antes de caer agotada Elizabeth me a ordenado que prepare todo para ser parte' observó a su mayordomo 'Sebastian, prepara sus mentes, mi presencia aquí ha llevado ya dos semanas y desde entonces la salud mental de Lady Elizabeth a mejorado, soy su sirviente personal y tu mi colaborador' sonrió con arrogancia 'y para desempeñar mejor mi papel, mi habitación es la que esta conectada a la suya, es una orden'

El demonio inclinó el rostro, su amo había pensado en todo para acaparar a su antigua prometida, de tal forma que nadie se interpusiese, se arrodillo frente a él como siempre.

'Yes, my Lord' y se retiró.

* * *

Al encontrarse solo, se apoyó contra la puerta y observó perdido la nada, al cerrar el contrato se había enterado de toda la vida de Elizabeth. La gran mayoría ya la conocía, pero cuando él había desaparecido todo había cambiado, el momento en que le habían comunicado de su desaparición. Y todo había caído en picada. Todo, ella se había obsesionado en aquel último baile, en la mirada rojiza que le dedicó un momento, pero también en la desaparición del mayordomo. Ella había gastado gran cantidad de dinero para investigar de toda forma y poco a poco le llegaron libros que le abrieron los ojos. Un pacto demoníaco. Eso explicaba todo excepto los ojos, pero lo imagino. Analizó a fondo la historia de Ciel gracias a la servidumbre de la familia Phantomhive y por su cuenta descubrió todo lo que sufrió el muchacho. Sus padres habían intentado casarla con varios hombres interesados en su belleza, a cada uno lo fue rechazando. El tiempo pasó y no dormía, solo pensaba en el demonio que se había llevado a su prometido, su familia se enteró y su tío paterno la había llevado a un manicomio en donde varios doctores y enfermeras la habían amarrado a una mesa vertical y hundido en agua fría una y otra vez, la creían una demoníaca, una creyente de Satanás, una oveja perdida y una desquiciada. Él sabía como se sentía eso, pero ella se había negado a olvidarlo y menos aún al culpable de haberlo perdido. La llevaron de un lugar a otro, amarrada en camas sin comer en unos, en otros sumergida en tinas de hielos y cuartos como mazmorras. Pero ella no se había rendido, solo se mantenía cuerda pensando en Ciel y jurando que el momento llegaría y todos morirían por intentar que ella lo olvidara. Esa inocente alma había deseado venganza pero nunca tan fuerte como el deseo de recuperarlo.

Él se apartó de ahí, pensando en el deseo que se había despertado en él.

* * *

El sonido de las cortinas correrse le hizo gruñir y girar, dándole la espalda a la luz. No quería olvidar a Ciel, ese sueño había sido todo, verlo con ella, tan apuesto, tan táctil, podía recordad su mano tocándola y eso había sido el paraíso, vendería mil veces su alma para recordar ese momento, aquel en donde él la besaba. En ese momento podría ordenarle a Paula que la dejara sola una hora más, en ese letargo entre estar conciente y vivir su sueño, en donde podía darle miles de caminos diferentes.

'Buenos días, joven ama' la voz masculina la sorprendió, se sentó rápidamente y se encontró con Ciel parado junto a la puerta cerrada, vestido al igual que el día anterior, exceptuando por unos guantes blancos, al observarlo, este hizo una reverencia.

'Ciel…' murmuró admirada, él se acercó y la ayudó a sentarse con los pies en el pequeño taburete, ella aún se encontraba perdida en el momento, mirándolo sin comprender, pero él tenía bien asumido su papel, con un rostro noble pero atento a su trabajo, le levantó el cabello para que saliese del camisón y posó sus manos sobre las tiras blancas que mantenían el cuello cerrado por el nudo. En ese momento se sostuvieron la mirada y ella notó como él le observaba con suficiencia, divertido ante su sonrojo, pero ella se controlo ¡Siempre la había acusado de infantil! ¡Siempre le había retado por su comportamiento jovial! ¡Que no sabía tratar a la servidumbre como se debía! Y el muy cínico había hecho un contrato con un demonio y vendido su alma sin pensar en lo sola y devastada que quedaría. Por ello le observó con suficiencia, su mirada que había brillado por un momento se volvió ha apagar y levantó el mentó. Asintió una sola vez.

Al ojo humano no se hubiese notado la admiración que ese gesto le proporcionó, no había esperado esa reacción, había supuesto que enviaría a llamar a Paula con mucha vergüenza. En lugar de eso, él estaba jalando los extremos de las tiras hasta que estas se desanudaron y las soltó, las tiras se deslizaron por la ropa abriéndola por completo y cayendo por los hombros femeninos hasta sus caderas. La garganta se le secó pero la boca se le humedeció al mismo tiempo. Ese era un cuerpo noble y precioso, esculpido delicadamente, con sus firmes pechos imponentes, la profunda curva de la cintura, el abdomen delgado y casi notorias las costillas por esa falta de alimentación impuesta por su melancolía.

'¿Acaso pretendes que me enferme?' esa voz autoritaria lo despertó, Elizabeth lo observaba con prepotencia, como si no fuese ella, regia, tenía el pecho inflado y una sonrisa cruel se formó en sus labios '¿Acaso no te enseñaron a que un sirviente no puede observar a su ama de esa forma? ¿Acaso eso es lascividad en tu mirada, Ciel? Busca mi ropa'

'Yes, my lady' se levantó completamente serio e igualmente orgulloso, pero la verdad es que no se había esperado eso. Por la culpa de todas esas personas que la habían torturado ella había perdido toda esa alegría y esperanza que tanto lo había mantenido con vida tres años atrás.

La noche anterior había estudiado todo lo necesario para cumplir sus funciones, el tiempo había cambiado y la moda también, en ese entonces estaba tan firmemente implantada la idea de la figura como el cuerpo de una guitarra y hace un par de años habían quedado atrás aquellos vestidos con pomposos adornos en su parte inferior y lazos que realzaban sus curvas inferiores.

Al abrir su armario descubrió ropa oscura, toda tonalidad pastel que la había caracterizado se había perdido, parecía la ropa de una viuda que llevaba en duelo por más de dos años, buscó la túnica que conformaba su ropa interior y un corsé para ajustar su figura, al llegar donde Elizabeth, esta se encontraba parada y en frente del espejo, dándole la espalda.

Por el reflejo pudo ver la marca que tenía esta en su cadera, dentro de un círculo grueso color vino, se encontraba una estrella de cinco puntas y sobrepuesta otra, pero de forma inversa haciendo creer a primera vista que era una estrella con diez brazos. Al dar un par de pasos ella se giró y lo detuvo.

'Primero mis cremas y pomadas' ordenó, señalando a su coqueta, donde se distribuían polvos, cremas, maquillaje variado, entre tantas cosas. Ciel asintió y dejó sobre la cama la ropa, tomando unos cuantos frascos con la autorización de Elizabeth, ella se sentó en el banco próximo y él se retiró los guantes mordiendo la punta de estos desde el dedo medio, observándola a los ojos. Aquel corazón latiendo con fuerza no engañaba sus oídos, comenzó a ungir su cuerpo entero, perfumando su piel que al parecer extrañaba la atención, porque comenzó a tomar vida, adquirir un aroma dulzón. La tocó por completo, ambos fingiendo que aquello no era nada y en completo silencio, pero mientras el corazón humano latía, él sentía ese calor en su cuerpo infernal. Al terminar le puso su ropa interior, el corsé casi le arranca una carcajada, ya que Elizabeth debía aferrarse al pilar de la cama mientras le ajustaba aquello, pero lo hacía con delicadeza.

'¡Más fuerte!' ordenaba ella con voz ahogada, a cada jalón que él hacía el cuerpo femenino se sacudía y ella en un jadeo repetía la orden. Eso lo estaba volviendo loco. El único momento que había tenido como respiro fue al peinarla, creando una trenza alargada en su rubio cabello lustrado después de más de mil cepilladas que ella de seguro apenas contó veinte. El momento de terminar de vestirla fue una tortura, en lugar de ocultar su cuerpo, la ropa lo realzaba, el negro vestido que caía con gracia por sus piernas se ajustaba a sus caderas y cintura apretada, sus pechos, erguidos en lo alto por el corsé, se entreabrían a través de la tela superior ya que desde su escote hasta su cuello esta cambiaba, de una tela liza a una que aparentaba ser la tela de una araña. Al buscar un collar adecuado, Elizabeth se levantó y tomó un estuche que le entregó a Ciel.

Este al abrirlo se quedó anonadado, dentro estaba reconstruido el Diamante Hope en el collar que había sido originalmente, ahí en donde las dos partes del diamante se unían cruzaba una línea de plata como parte artística, nadie pensaría que eran simplemente los dos pedazos de diamantes. Ella sonrió como en el pasado y se levantó el cabello.

'Tus sirvientes me entregaron los dos anillos, deseaba tener una parte de ti conmigo. Si la leyenda era cierta y la gente moría por culpa de ese diamante de formas inimaginables y a ti te había pasado algo por culpa de este, yo también lo desee'

'Lizzy…' murmuró conmovido, parándose atrás de ella para abrochar el collar, al terminar ella se giró rápidamente y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

'Ciel… mi querido Ciel…' le acarició la forma del parche que ocultaba el contrato que mantenía con Sebastian, ella se acercó hasta sentir el roce de su nariz contra la de él. Lo amaba tanto y más que hace tres años y por fin podía volver a tenerlo 'Tú me perteneces' le recordó. Cuando parecía que no podía existir más espacio para separarlos ella murmuró 'Sírveme la comida' y se sentó al borde de la cama.

'Yes, my lady' bajó la vista fingiendo prestar atención al té, pero realmente estaba controlando sus deseos, no podía permitir que su sombra demostrada su lado demoníaco.

* * *

'Esto es indiscutible Elizabeth' repitió su padre con rudeza, ella se acercó a paso seguro y le observó fijamente, junto a la puerta se encontraba Ciel, aguardando en silencio.

'No, no lo es' murmuró 'Tan solo deseo irme lejos por un tiempo padre, todo en esta ciudad me recuerda a Ciel. Nosotros tenemos esa casa a las afueras de la ciudad que me vendría bien, además que no hemos ido a supervisarla. Por ello me llevaría a Paula y a Ciel conmigo' su padre clavó la mirada sobre el mayordomo que hizo un gesto de respeto.

'Realmente es admirable su parecido con el Conde Phantomhive, tal vez te haría bien no llevarlo' propuso.

'¿Joven ama?' ella asintió y este inclinó el rostro para dirigirse al padre de esta 'Con todo respeto señor, pero dos damas solas en las afueras de la ciudad no sería lo más apropiado y no solo iría yo, sino mi asistente'

'Esto no es discutible padre, si años atrás me fugaba, puedo hacerlo ahora y no volver'

'¿Acaso me estás amenazando?' le dijo indignado el dueño de casa.

'Si, sí quieres tomarlo de esa forma. Mejor terminemos esta discusión en buenos términos porque mi carruaje y mis cosas me están esperando' anunció, ella se giró 'Ciel, vamos' ordenó, este le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

'Tienes mi autorización, Elizabeth' ella no regresó a ver, pero se sintió triunfante, se dirigió al carruaje. Como chofer estaba Sebastian, con el cual evitaba cualquier contacto visual, dentro le esperaba Paula, quien junto a Ciel le ayudó a subir y acomodarse, cuando este estuvo por cerrar la puerta ella lo detuvo.

'Tú vienes con nosotras, adentro, Ciel' ordenó, sin mirarlo, él asintió y subió, el carruaje comenzó a moverse. Al salir de las propiedades de la familia Middleford, Elizabeth miró a su acompañante 'Dale la orden a Sebastian para que cambie el rumbo'

'Él podría hacerlo mientras nos dirigimos allá y alcanzarnos a tiempo' comunicó Ciel, ella asintió dándole la autorización de modificar la orden, por fortuna Paula estaba dormida por el agotamiento de guardar todo 'Sebastian, ve, es una orden' murmuró.

Todo duró un par de segundos, en el preciso instante en que Sebastian saltó del carruaje, Ciel había salido por la ventana de este y tomado su puesto. Elizabeth suspiró rendida, allá iba la extensión de su mano vengadora, asechando. Ese mismo día se levantaría la gran sospecha, muertes esporádicas. Hombres y mujeres no se salvarían, lo único que tendrían en común sería trabajar en algún manicomio y nadie sospecharía de ella. El perro guardián de la reina había desaparecido hace tiempo atrás y sin él no se podría resolver el caso.

En silencio observó a Paula, quien siempre le había creído y acompañado, ahí estaba su única fuente de felicidad, abrazaba sus cascabeles, algo desgastados ya, pero que eran parte de ella. La dulce sirvienta personal, su mejor amiga, sí fuese por ella sería como una hermana mayor. Realmente era doloroso no decirle que este Ciel mayordomo era su verdadero Ciel, ya que únicamente Paula la había apoyado en toda la investigación. Solo esperaba que con el tiempo lo descubriera ella sola.

El carruaje se detuvo, se inclinó suavemente y tocó el hombro de su compañera.

'¿Paula?' murmuró, ella movió los labios de forma extraña y se rió 'Oh Paula, despierta' le dijo con cariño, ella abrió los ojos y todo su rostro se iluminó al descubrir a su ama sonriendo 'Hemos llegado'

La puerta se abrió, Ciel acomodó las escalinatas, Paula bajó primero y ambos se ubicaron a los costados de la puerta y fueron de apoyo para Elizabeth al bajar. Como era de imaginarse, la gran casa relucía, los sirvientes se habían esmerado para la llegada de su ama. Todos la esperaban en la entrada y encabezándolos estaba Sebastian.

'Ciel, has que se retiren todos' acentuó el final, dejando en claro que Sebastian estaba en ese grupo, el joven asintió y se encaminó al frente, recorrió a las sirvientas primero con una mirada intensa y a los hombres con amenaza, dio la orden y todos asintieron, retirándose. Él sabía que en tiempos pasados Elizabeth hubiese danzado en frente de ellos con gran felicidad y se hubiese ganado su cariño al instante. Ahora, ellos debían temerla y amarla por igual, porque era inevitable no hacerlo.

La condujo a su habitación, mientras Paula acomodaba la ropa indispensable dejándole la parte pesada a Sebastian para que la realizada posteriormente, la joven y soberana de esa casa se mantuvo distante, observando por la ventana. Por mucho esfuerzo que la sirviente hiciera, lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada discreta de su ama y una orden de prepararle el baño y retirarse. No le dolía ser desplazada por el nuevo mayordomo, más bien se sentía feliz porque este había logrado milagros y a ella no podía engañarle nada, estaba conciente de que había algo diferente en este y por alguna razón se le hacía extraño tener la sensación de que el Conde Phantomhive había tenido un mayordomo como aquel Sebastian pero algo oscuro no le dejaba acceder a sus recuerdos. Pero estaba tranquila, tenía esa sensación de que pese a todo, estaban ocurriendo cosas buenas, lo notaba en los brillos efímeros pero reales en la mirada de su ama. No le extrañó que al anunciarle que el baño se encontraba listo, ella no se hubiese movido de su posición, fue Ciel quien adquirió movimiento, desde la esquina de la habitación, así llegó a su ama y le ayudó a sentarse. Así los dejó, cerrando la puerta atrás de sí y encaminándose a supervisar a los sirvientes.

Ciel la desvistió, nunca se imaginó de la belleza y el erotismo que se cargaba la figura femenina al ser desvestida, era una realidad diferente que al ponerle ropa. Al tenerla completamente desnuda reconoció cada marca roja en su torso, el corsé había hecho su trabajo, cortando circulación y acumulándola en otros lados. Aquello no hizo que se perdiera la belleza del conjunto, sino que le diese el mismo aire de mártir de la primera vez que la observó. La ocultó de la vista de cualquiera que no fuese él con una bata y la ayudó a sumergirse en el agua, pudo notar como el cuerpo se relajaba.

'Enjabóname' le escuchó decir, distante y con la mirada en el techo, él notó la pierna levantarse, retirándose del agua pero húmeda, simplemente asintió y comenzó con la tarea íntima, las manos se le crispaban, la piel tan suave era como crema bajo su tacto y deseaba hundir sus dedos con tanta fuerza que pudiese darle una corriente de placer, ocultaba sus manos lejos de la vista de Elizabeth para cerrarlas con fuerza y sentir un masoquista dolor lleno de placer que calentaba su garganta.

Al no alcanzar más allá del abdomen, cambió de posición, quedando atrás de ella y tomó sus pechos para enjabonarla, ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro masculino, con los ojos cerrados, separó sus labios en una respiración acelerada. Lo interpretó como una autorización, subió su pulgar por la piel blanquecina hasta llegar a un sutil cambio de color y ella gimió. Si su propio tacto lograba placer en la joven, él sentía igual o mayor, comenzó a masajear sus pechos, escuchándola gemir y sacudir su cuerpo en seductores y torpes movimientos, ante el éxtasis, él bajó su rostro para oírla de cerca, en esa nueva posición ella apoyó su rostro contra el suyo y dedicó sus labios para que se posicionaran junto a su oído. Así, cada jadeo y cada gemido eran claros, temblorosos, desnivelados. Pero él deseaba oír más, una de sus manos bajó por su abdomen y al sentirse cerca de sus caderas, ella calló por completo, haciendo que se detuviera como si se convirtiese en una estatua.

'¿Ciel?' su voz cargada de placer y relajación le hizo girar el rostro y encontrarla con una sonrisa cruel y sarnosa que convirtió todo el placer en odio puro al sentirse engañado, él mantuvo su rostro tranquilo, atento 'Mi bata' ordenó, él asintió y se levantó, estaba perdiendo terreno, ella se levantó con la mirada otra vez lejos de él y la ayudó a salir, cubriendo su desnudes. Si aquello fuese un juego de ajedrez, él se sentía como si las piezas blancas le hubiesen dejado avanzar y creer la victoria para que la mismísima reina destruyera casi todas sus fichas. Y estaba en jaque.

Si pudiese la mataría, por lo menos la torturaría un poco para enseñarle su lugar, pero no podía, para su gran decepción y admiración, esas facetas de Elizabeth en lugar de molestarle, le agradaban, era una digna contrincante de juego y sabía recompensarlo al atacarle, aprendería ha hacer lo mismo con ella.

Le sirvió la cena en su habitación, lo prefería así, entre menos tuviese que verla acosada por miradas pervertidas él se sentía con menos ganas de mandar a asesinar. Ya llevaba un rato sintiendo la mirada fija de Elizabeth sobre él, pero pretendía estar desinteresado.

'¿Y bien?' le escuchó decir, había tantas cosas que ella había guardado, el bastón, los diamantes, pero también había algo más que era de su propiedad y su ex prometida lo tenía apoderado. Esa actitud. Aquella que él había usado con Sebastian, ella lo estaba usando con él ¿Tal vez él debería actuar como su mayordomo solía hacer? ¿Con esos ataques que lo exasperaban? '¿No vas a decir nada?'

Él se giró y sonrió de costado, se encaminó con la taza de té para depositarla en las manos femeninas.

'¿Acaso debería decirle a la joven ama el honor que he sentido al dedicarme tan bellos sonetos cuando la atendía?' el mismo tono divagante, la misma fingida inocencia, la misma maldad entre cada palabra.

Elizabeth sonrió de costado y bebió el té, ladeó el rostro mirándolo, depositando a un lado la taza y tomándolo por el borde superior de sus pantalones, por donde estos se cerraban, lo jaló para que cayera en la cama, en frente de ella.

'Realmente deberías' y lo besó.

Ya había dado por presupuesto que un beso era un cliché demasiado exagerado. Pero se equivocaba, eran labios dominantes los que lo besaban, era una mano aferrada a su camisa la que lo instaba a apoyarse sobre su cuerpo. La sostuvo por la cintura para que no se escapara, ella echó hacia atrás su rostro dejándole libre acceso a su cuello que él besó, podía escuchar la sangre correr debajo de su piel.

'¿Y-Y bi-en?' la escuchó decir, él recorrió con su lengua su piel mirándola, ella bajó la cabeza para observarlo '¿Sebastian cumplió la orden del todo?'

Ciel se sentó, la miró sonrojada, agitada, extasiada, no lo ocultaba y aún así encontraba cabeza para hablar de ello. En cambio él se había distraído en cortar su piel y saborear su sangre, había estado a punto.

'Si, lo hizo, joven ama' respondió listo para levantarse pero ella introdujo los dedos dentro de su pantalón y lo volvió a sentar, él no evitó mirarla con odio ¡La infeliz estaba jugando con fuego! Él no era cualquier siervo y demonio.

'Al ver el placer que te regala sentirme, debería premiar a Sebastian dándole una oportunidad con Paula'

Ella mentía, nunca dejaría que ese demonio tocara a su amiga, pero lo decía con sadismo, lo que no se esperó fue la reacción de Ciel, quien la tomó por las muñecas y la apretó con rudeza contra la cama, ubicando su rostro sobre el de ella.

'Todo tiene un límite Elizabeth y estas llegando al mío' le gruñó. Por respuesta ella le pateó en el estómago tan de improviso que no fue el dolor, sino la admiración la que lo hizo caer al suelo. Ella se arrodilló en la cama y lo miró furiosa.

'Lo mismo puedo decirte a ti, Ciel Phantomhive ¡Lo mismo! Todo tiene un límite y tú lo sobrepasaste al vender tu alma a ese maldito demonio sin pensar en el daño que me harías ¡En lo sola y muerta que me dejarías! Al vender tu alma, has vendido la mía' no podía controlar su furia, se lanzó desde la cama al suelo, para caer sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo, mientras las lágrimas, aquellas que creía perdidas, la retomaban '¿Quién te crees para hablar de límites? ¿Quién? ¿Quién te crees para dar tu alma?' lanzó su mano sin vacilación para cerrarla en el cuello del joven y apretarla 'Esa alma que era mía. Y que te quede claro, Ciel, cuando moriste, yo morí y cuando renaciste en esto, yo también lo hice, en la misma alimaña' su voz estaba cargada de odio, tenía el sabor a sangre en su boca, porque a eso sabía la venganza '¿Entendiste?' Apartó la mano de su cuello como si le diese asco su acto. Él solo la observaba, sin dolor, sin nada.

'Lizzy' murmuró y ella cayó contra su pecho, comenzando a llorar desesperada, él simplemente la abrazó, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

'Eres mío, Ciel, ahora más que nunca lo eres' ella levantó el rostro y el brillo volvió a su mirada, sonrojada le observó sin saber como preguntarle aquello que deseaba escuchar.

'Y tú eres mía, cuando mueras te volverás completamente mía' en un movimiento se giró para quedar sobre ella y le sonrió 'Y ahora, Lizzy, te devolveré cada golpe que me has dado multiplicado y mucho más fuerte' ella abrió los ojos admirada y él soltó una carcajada déspota 'pero descuida, cuando los saborees, solo desearás más' se inclinó sobre su oído y lo lamió, sintiéndola suspirar 'La condición del contrato fue muy sencilla…'

'…al morir renacería como un ser tan demoníaco como tú' completó ella, cerró los ojos 'y sería tuya' en su momento imaginó que así Ciel se vengaría de todo aquello que ella le haría, pero no necesitaba escucharlo para saber de que se trataba realmente.

'Aunque desde hace mucho ya eres mía, Elizabeth Phantomhive' le recordó, retirando el cabello intruso que ocultaba la piel del cuello femenino, él atendió a la expectante piel con su boca y ella se removió inquieta, lo que le hizo reír.

'Posee mi cuerpo Ciel, es una orden' murmuró desesperada.

Ella no vio la sonrisa sádica que se pintó en su mayordomo, ni mucho menos como su mirada se teñía de rojo al preparar para ese cuerpo una tortura tan grande solo comparable con el placer que sentiría.

'Yes, my lady'

* * *

**Fin**

Nota de Autora: Bueno, bueno. Este fic me ha rondado la cabeza desde que se terminó el anime. Además, mientras estudiaba sobre Jung me llegaron varias ideas. Realmente espero que sea de su agrado y puedan comunicarme si les ha complacido. También, si tienen algún tipo de crítica, será bien recibida, ya que ningún escritor debería considerarse tal si no crece y se desarrolla gracias a sus lectores.

Yo estoy conciente de que pude haber dividido la historia en dos capítulos pero mi finalidad no era torturar con un "Continuará" a nadie, así que lo he escrito de una sola vez.

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y comienza con "Review"**

**¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!**

**Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


	2. Segundo Acto: Aparece la tortura

**Advertencia:** Ni Kuroshitsuji y Kuroshitusuji II son de mi autoría, estos son de Yana Toboso. Este trabajo no tiene lucro alguno más que los especificados para fics.

**Advertencia II:** Los siguientes eventos son realizados después de Kuroshitsuji II, si no lo has visto con anterioridad puede que la información te parezca reveladora y no me hago responsable de la información sea recibida sin ser realmente deseada.

**Yes, my lady**

Observó el cuerpo que descansaba junto a su cuerpo, la censurada imagen incrementaba la sensualidad de la joven que dormía profundamente, sin parecer sentir dos ojos ardientes clavados sobre su espalda desnuda y devoraban con igual deseo ahí donde las sábanas tenían un revoltijo y cubrían sus caderas, como si estas pudiesen padecer frío pero el resto de su cuerpo no. En los años pasados nunca se había interesado en el atractivo de las mujeres, sin contar que su edad no era la acorde para sufrir los _deseos_ del cuerpo, tampoco su mente se hubiese preocupado por todo aquello. Por supuesto, su mente estaba dedicada a la venganza, a las finanzas y a su intelecto. Ahora, con todo eso atrás, la inmortalidad le había demostrado algo interesante: Todo eso no importaba. Absolutamente nada. Ahí estaba él, sin obligaciones, sin necesidades de demostrar su superioridad sobre nadie y lo único que priorizaba en su cabeza era lo fácil que sería empujar a Elizabeth boca abajo y antes que despertara del todo, ya esa absurda sábana pudorosa desaparecería y pasaría de ser una mujer seductora a una mujer erotizada.

¿Era el pecado de ser demonio? ¿Era el problema de su nueva naturaleza? Ciel observó su mano como si esta tuviese la respuesta de dichas encrucijadas ¿Ya no era el mismo? Volvió a posar sus ojos sobre Elizabeth y luego en su mano. Absolutamente no, no era el mismo, pero era un natural cambio. El cariño platónico que sintió por Lizzy una vez, con el tiempo se volvió en algo pasional, aunque creía entender que las emociones que sentía, seguían siendo las mismas o por lo menos, con la misma esencia. Con algo de experiencia de su parte, por fin podía darle cara a la realidad, para su desdicha, no era un contrato lo que le ataba a la mujer que estaba recostada junto a él, sino ella misma. Y eso le molestaba, por supuesto.

Una sonrisa predadora se posó en sus labios, mientras llevaba su mano hacia el perfil del hombro de Elizabeth, descendiendo con sus diestros dedos hasta tomarla por la cintura y en un arrebato la jaló de su cintura para ponerla boca arriba, con tal fuerza que pudo escucharla jadear, haciéndola salir de manera violenta del sueño a la consciencia absoluta sin nada romántico en las acciones de él. El cabello rubio se regó sobre la almohada y él casi se rió con burla al verla como le miraba, con un reproche casi infantil y frunciendo los labios, cual niña.

'Creí que la delicadeza era parte de las obligaciones que debe tener la servidumbre. Pero parece que tendré que darte unos azotes para que aprendas a tratar a tu ama' le miró fijamente, como cuando eran niños. Ahí estaba Lizzy, aunque con palabras que ni siquiera en las fantasías más locas de un hombre, pensaría escuchar en ella, aún así, era la que recordaba, la que conocía, la que casi no se aparecía entre ambos últimamente. Entendía ahora la obsesión que tenía esta con hacerlo sonreír, la _sonrisa_ era el recuerdo que ella tenía del niño que una vez fue, el tranquilo, animado y aunque enfermizo, siempre dispuesto a estar cerca de ella y divertirse, luego, todo había cambiado. Ahora ocurría lo mismo, la adorable Lizzy había cambiado para presentarle a la marquesa Scottney.

'¿Tanto fuera de la cama cómo dentro de esta debo servirla, my lady?' preguntó, pasando descaradamente sobre el tema de los azotes. Ella cambió su expresión dulcificada con una cínica. Oh, ahí estaba esa expresión tan Phantomhive, un robo a mano armada de su propia personalidad.

'Bueno, si lo piensas bien. Así es como te metí en mi cama por primer lugar, Ciel. Sirviéndome' se sentó, relajadamente, volviendo a ser la señora y ama, ya no la dulce jovencita que se entregó a su ritmo y placer 'Vístete. Hoy nos quedaremos en casa. Necesito tu poder demoníaco' regresó a verlo o más bien, a ese espacio en la cama que él había ocupado junto a ella, para descubrir que ya no estaba.

'¿Qué desearía desayunar?' Elizabeth sintió su corazón dispararse, aunque procuró que este gesto no se notara. Él estaba pulcramente vestido, frente a ella, extendiendo una bata frente a ella. Se levantó, dejando que cubra su desnudez y negó, con una sonrisa perdida en sus labios pero Ciel le observó con cierta seriedad 'Lizzy' murmuró y antes que ella le reprendiera por la toma de confianza que estaba teniendo en su papel de mayordomo, él continuó 'Estas en los huesos, debes desayunar'

'No te permito…' pero Ciel se acercó peligrosamente. Y ahí cambiaron los roles otra vez. Él mandaba ahora y ella casi cayó en la cama otra vez, sino fuese por la mano masculina que la tomó por la cintura y la presionó a él, para recordarle donde pertenecía '¿Ciel…?' susurró y él apoyó su pulgar sobre los labios femeninos, haciéndola entreabrir su boca suavemente.

'¿Disfrutaste?' murmuró contra su boca y ella asintió, entre ambos se creó una corriente poderosa y cálida 'Entonces come mejor. No estoy saciado de ti, necesito que estés fuerte para resistir todo lo que tengo en mente' su boca capturó su oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo de esta y Elizabeth se estremeció ligeramente.

'Ciel…' pero se recuperó rápidamente y lo apartó sutilmente. Sus piernas temblaban, por supuesto y hubiese sido más fácil quedarse apretada a él. Pero necesitaba recordarle su puesto… Necesitaba desahogar en Ciel todo el dolor que había sentido. Además, no le engañaba, esa actitud, esos movimientos que le enturbiaban la mente, eran parte de esa naturaleza demoníaca, de los _métodos_ de esas criaturas para que todo ocurra a su ritmo. Aunque al mirar sus manos, tan solo sus manos, supo que era verdad, estaba en los huesos y no veía nada atractivo en su figura. Por primera vez en años, recordaba su compromiso personal de ser del agrado de un hombre, de… un demonio en este caso.

'¿Le ayudo a vestirse?' pero ella caminó a un lado, como si algo la llamara desde fuera del dormitorio, un instinto primordial, tal vez heredado de su madre, que tenía el don de controlar y ordenar todo lo que en casa ocurriese, abrió de golpe la puerta de este.

Allí encontró a Paula, apoyada contra la pared, cerrando sus manos atrás de su espalda, como si pretendiera arañar la pared en un desganado intento de aferrarse a la realidad. En sus mejillas se pintaba un carmesí similar a la tintura usada para pintar una fresca manzana en un bodegón. La mirada de la joven mujer era cristalina, en un juego similar al llanto, el asombro y el delicioso y pecaminoso goce. Quien orquestaba esta amalgama y curiosa puesta en escena, se encontraba con sus finos y fríos labios contra el cuello de Paula, se perfilaban sus dientes rozando, mordiendo, acariciando una piel ya rojiza, su mano se cerraba en la base del seno femenino, acunándolo hacia el cielo y parecía que este mismo quería escapar de su prisión de tela y censura. Terminando esta erótica melodía, Sebastian, pulcramente vestido, sin un cabello fuera de lugar, con su rodilla clavada entre las piernas de la joven, quien parecía casi sentada, cual amazona, con el vestido recogido y un jadeo ahogado en sus labios, apenas apartó los ojos de su presa.

La escena interrumpida tuvo el efecto esperado, Paula quedó paralizada un segundo y al siguiente quiso apartarse, pero Sebastian tan solo clavó sus ojos sobre Elizabeth, sin intención alguna de salir de su refugio compuesto del cuerpo femenino.

'Sebastian' cortante y oportuno, Ciel llamó a su sirviente, este se enderezó de inmediato y la mujer se deslizó hacia el suelo, quedando sentada, Elizabeth acudió a ella como si acabara de sufrir un evento espantoso, se arrodilló para confirmar lo que había supuesto, Paula tenía pronunciadas marcas rojas en su cuello, producto de, si se podía llamar así, la pasión de Sebastian. Si la idea de ese sujeto era demostrarle que él también podía arrebatarle algo, lo estaba logrando con creces. Elizabeth no podía ponerse como una niña y gritar que la nueva regla de la casa es que Sebastian estuviese a metros de distancia de Paula, sabía que eso no serviría de nada. Tampoco podía explicarle a su adorada acompañante lo que temía, menos cuando podía notar el goce vibrante que expedía de la piel de esta, sería ser hipócrita, pues horas antes ella había estado igual.

'Retírense' Elizabeth levantó la mirada 'ambos' acentuó mirando tanto a Ciel como a Sebastian. Los dos mayordomos hicieron una profunda reverencia, Paula intento hablar, nerviosa y apenada, pero la joven negó, no tenía por donde reprocharle y aún así, temía tocar cualquier tema que pudiese regresársele.

Mirando a Paula, solo pudo pensar en lo que había cambiado en su vida desde que Ciel había aparecido. Si fuese una historia, un relato, lo que le estaba ocurriendo, si un ángel, un demonio o el mismo Dios, se le ocurriese escribir en forma literaria lo que se había vuelto su vida ¿Qué género sería? Por supuesto, pensó, sería romance, aunque todo aquello no tenía una pizca de romanticismo. Pero así era el humano, tachaba el sexo, el deseo, la necesidad como romance. Poner corazón donde solo había viseras.

'Toma un baño, Paula, come algo y luego llama a Ciel para que se reúna conmigo' pidió, levantándose del suelo y entrando una vez más a su dormitorio.

Mientras se vestía, cubriéndose su figura con prendas decentes, sus ojos se posaron en la cama. Pulcras sábanas blancas, sin una mancha que gritase sobre el primer pecado cometido. Por supuesto, aquello se había perdido como parte de la cura que su padre había escogido para ella, lanzándola a opciones de cura que no lo eran, sino una charada de engaños y falsas esperanzas. Una de las cosas que había guardado como tesoro para Ciel, se volvió en un macabro recuerdo de gritos y prolongados silencios, su virginidad había sido usada en su contra. Se sentó al borde de la cama, esperando hasta que dos golpes sonaran en su puerta.

'Ciel' anunció la persona que aguardaba afuera, como si ella esperara otra persona.

'Espera ahí'

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Ciel tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás, dado que frente a él no se encontraba la niña que una vez conoció, sino la mujer que aún guardaba justos presentimientos hacia él, sabía poco y nada de esa faceta y por ende, no sabía que terreno era firme pisar y cual le deparaba una caída terrorífica. Así que tenía que admitir, la manera más segura de conocer esa faceta de Elizabeth era seguirla hasta que encontrase la oportunidad que esperaba, en donde podía volver a reclamar el territorio que ella ganaba.

La escoltó hasta una pequeña sala privada, que apenas y había visto de pasada el día anterior, ella ingresó y con un movimiento de su mano le indicó cerrar las puertas detrás de él, volviendo la habitación en una completamente apartada de conexión alguna con el resto de la casa. La sala apenas contaba con tres sillones individuales con una pequeña mesa baja y adornos del oriente. Elizabeth se sentó en el sillón frente a Ciel, cruzándose de piernas.

'Quiero recordar' por un momento no entendió la orden de Elizabeth y esta le observó con mayor seriedad 'Lo que me hicieron cuando no estabas. Quiero recordar. Contigo, es una orden' sentenció, sin dejar oportunidad a réplica alguna.

'Yes, my lady' los ojos del joven brillaron en un profundo carmesí y su sombra se extendió peligrosamente, dominando toda la estancia, hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Ciel, junto a Elizabeth se encontraron en lo que parecía una mazmorra, de tantos escenarios en la mente de la joven, este era un especial recuerdo y solo a través del sonido húmedo y el eco del lugar, podía reconocerlo. Ciel, por su parte, al haber hecho el contrato con ella, sabía bien donde estaban y si no fuese por el mismo maldito contrato, desaparecería la escena de inmediato, pues no encontraba placer alguno en recordar dicha tortura. Por lo que pareció la eternidad, no se escuchó sonido alguno, Elizabeth le hizo un gesto para que curioseara a gusto y así lo hizo, reparó en la mesa y en las ataduras de cuero a cada esquina. Cuero rugoso y desgastado, poco elegante, miró a la mujer que le acompañaba y se sorprendió pensando que esas ataduras eran indignas para ella. No había escándalo en su mente, ni indignación por pensarla amarrada, hasta cierto punto podía disfrutar la idea, lo que le molestaba es nada de eso era de la altura de ella.

Repentinamente la sutil calma impuesta entre ambos se vio destruida por el acelerado sonido de pasos aproximándose, la puerta más cercana se abrió de golpe y se oyeron gritos, unos que Ciel pudo identificar como los de Elizabeth. Pudo ver frente a él a dos fornidos hombres arrastrando a una Lizzy de catorce años que luchaba desesperada, intentando clavar los pies en el suelo en un intento de hacer más difícil la tarea a sus captores, se notaba en sus intentos casi inútiles que quería botar su cuerpo hacia abajo, creando peso o soltarse para salir corriendo, pero sus captores tenían la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla controlada. La levantaron al vuelo sin mucha delicadeza y no tardaron demasiado en amarrarla a la mesa. La joven, en sus fallidos intentos por soltarse, solo se había hecho más daño, lo que logró que los enfermeros la miraran burlonamente.

'Siempre me han molestado las niñas ricas, se creen mejores que nosotros' masculló uno, escupiéndole en la cara a Elizabeth, esta forcejeó conteniendo el llanto y su mirada se veía peligrosa, como si estuviese a punto de saltar sobre ellos y devorar sus caras.

'Mírala nada más. Parece que la hembrita le da asco llorar en frente de nosotros' apuntó el otro, ella giró el rostro para ocultarlo contra su brazo tenso.

'¿Cuánto demorará el doctor en venir?' preguntó el primero, formándosele una sonrisa oscura en la boca.

'Unos veinte minutos, tal vez más ¿Qué estás planeando?'

Los dos hombres se miraron y Ciel regresó la mirada a su prometida y ama, pero esta se veía impasible. A pesar de tratarse de un recuerdo ya conocido, vivirlo así estaba enfureciendo al joven.

'Pensaba… enseñarle a llorar a la novia del diablo. Tú sabes' tomó el rostro de la chica por la fuerza y clavó sus dedos para que esta separara ligeramente los labios 'como… una _terapia_' acentuó.

Una vez más, Ciel buscó la mirada de Elizabeth, pero esta tenía un halo oscuro ocultando su mirada.

'Lizzy' murmuró. No estaba dispuesto a ver eso, cuando hizo el contrato tuvo que absorber todos los recuerdos de ella y casi se dejó devorar por la ira, si veía eso, su lado demoniacazo no respondería bien. Y sin desearlo, podría herirla por encontrarse en su camino.

'Mira Ciel, míralo bien. Porque necesito que veas que no fuiste el único en sufrir dolor'

'Y no soy el único que hizo un contrato con un demonio ¿No?' la tomó de los hombros con rudeza, negándose a mirar lo que ocurría frente a ellos 'Lizzy, no debes olvidar, pero si hacerte más fuerte' en la escena, comenzó a escuchar gritos femeninos de fondo. La mirada de Ciel centelló de carmesí y sus facciones se oscurecieron '¡Basta!'

De inmediato la escena se dispersó y volvieron a la amueblada sala. La joven cayó de rodillas al suelo y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, en un temblor ligero se dejó llevar por un silencioso llanto.

'No entendiendo que pretendía con esto' murmura, buscando la mirada de Ciel, quien se inclinó servicial y tomando su mano, la levantó e inesperadamente la sacudió por sus hombros hasta que ella lanzó un quejido y lo empujó para soltarse '¡Basta!'

'¿Basta? Eso te digo yo a ti' tomó su rostro, creando una presión con sus pulgares para que sus labios carmesí se separaran 'Ya están muertos, condenados en el Infierno, sufriendo eternamente por lo que te hicieron, sufriendo el doble porque eres mías' sentenció.

'Desearía tanto odiarte' susurró la joven, abrazándose a él.

'Deberías'

'La niña que conociste ya no existe, Ciel'

'Ella ha crecido' le corrigió 'Sería un estúpido si creyera que el tiempo, la realidad y tu propio desarrollo, nunca te tocarían y seguirías siendo la misma'

'Yo sonreía para hacerte feliz, base mis alegrías en ti, al irte, todo desapareció y eso es lo que el mundo no quería entender' bajó la vista, cerrando sus manos sobre el pecho de él, arrugando su traje. Hasta la esgrima, la habilidad que su familia le había enseñado y que casi no usaba pensando que Ciel encontraría poco femenina, también eso, que usaba de consuelo solitario, se había ido en su contra, pues la agilidad y fuerza que le había dado su duro entrenamiento en esgrima, había echo que usaran más fuerza para someterla, más crueldad. Ciel tomó su mentón e hizo que lo mirara.

'Se ha convertido en una espléndida mujer, my lady' se inclinó, besando su mano con una difuminada sonrisa ladeada.

'Espérame en mi dormitorio, Ciel' se giró, soltándose de él, pero sin tener que verlo, supo con cada fibra de su ser como él saboreaba una próxima victoria en la intimidad de su alcoba.

'Yes, my lady' esperó que salga de la sala, manteniendo la calma. Sus facciones se endurecieron y miró las sombras de un rincón, que parecían haber estado toda una vida ahí 'Sal, Sebastian' ordenó.

'¿Me llamaba, señora?' el demonio apareció con calma, en su pose servicial y aún así tan digna que Elizabeth sintió el impulso de golpearlo por su mofa silenciosa, sin siquiera admitir que los había estado espiando.

'Te he vencido, aún cuando has ganado ¿Qué haces aún aquí?' exclamó, mirándolo 'Su alma me pertenece. Tus intentos de volverme loca, de destruirme en vida, fracasaron. Sobreviví a los manicomios, a las torturas, la soledad, el dolor, a los impíos que me usaron, me has lanzado todo tu arsenal y sigo aquí, me he hecho más fuerte ¿Por qué no te has ido?'

'No entiendo, señora' ella le miró severamente y él inclinó el rostro 'Estoy para servirlos a ustedes. Yo seré leal a usted hasta la llegada de mi nuevo amo' inclinó el rostro y salió de la sala, con una última mirada misteriosa.

'La chica observó la nada, desmembrando cada palabra del demonio ¿A qué nuevo amo podría referirse? Negó ligeramente, arreglando ligeramente su ropa, preparándose para el encuentro con Ciel.

Sebastian siempre serviría al Conde Phantomhive y ese era Ciel y dado que siempre sería un demonio, ese título sería eternamente de él, sin posible heredero ¿No? Esa idea, por lo menos, calmó a Elizabeth, sabiendo que Ciel la protegería de lo que sea, aún de Sebastian. Ese nuevo amo, debía ser un engaño por parte de ese ser. Era imposible que existiera otro conde Phantomhive. Imposible.

**Fin**

**Nota de Autora: **Celebrando los más de cincuenta reviews de este fic que lo escribí hace tanto tiempo atrás, decidí hacer la esperada segunda parte que muchas personas deseaban leer. Lamento que posiblemente no era lo que los lectores esperaban, dado que algunas personas esperaban algo más íntimo, como el encuentro carnal entre Ciel y Lizzy, otros profundizar el romance entre ellos. Pero yo decidí más bien explicar la transición de la niña Lizzy a la mujer Elizabeth, a la que se lee desde el primer capítulo de esta historia. También demostrar el mal llevar entre Sebastian y ella, lo que me dediqué a atacar cabos al final. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo. Oficialmente, último, porque trabajar más esta historia solo sería desperdiciarla y la verdad es que me gusta tal como esta. Les agradezco el tiempo dedicado para leerlo y me gustaría mucho saber su opinión, si les gustó o no.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
